1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure between an airbag and an inflator used for an automobile or other vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to connecting structure between an airbag and a rod-type inflator having a rod-like shape in which gas is spouted out from one end of the inflator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rod-type inflator is employed in a side airbag device arranged on a side of a vehicle seat, a head protecting airbag device of which an airbag is inflated on a side of a vehicle occupant's head, a torso/lap protecting airbag device (sometimes referred to as "inflatable belt device") which is assembled in a webbing of a seat belt, or other airbag device.